At least some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate generally to image processing such as an encoding system/circuit to encode data including video information, an encoding method, and a video data transmitting and receiving system including the encoding circuit.
Various image processing methods have been used to display images on electronic devices. For example, Moving Picture Experts Groups (MPEG) has released several standards including MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4. On the other hand, International Telecommunication Union (ITU) is using H.263, H.264/AVC, and the like as video encoding standards. According to these video encoding standards, image data are encoded in a compression format to enhance transmission efficiency of the image data.
In particular, as usage of high-definition images is increasing and high-speed transmission methods of high-capacity images have been used, image processing methods for compressing data to form images have been widely used. According to the image processing methods for compressing data to form images, data are converted by various mathematical techniques and the converted data are encoded by various encoding techniques.
In global motion estimation (GME) adopted by the MPEG-4 standard, application of a global motion vector or a local motion vector for each macroblock should be decided. Mathematical techniques used in GME encoding use many calculations.